


you've got the best of me

by craashintome



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Soft Girlfriends, They love each other so much, all that good stuff, okay this is highkey the soFtEsT thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craashintome/pseuds/craashintome
Summary: The three times that Cheryl wore Toni's clothes.(Plus the one time Toni wore something of Cheryl's.)





	you've got the best of me

**1.**

 

Cheryl hates humidity. Despises it, as a matter of fact. 

Ever since she was little, her ghoulish family taught her that her red hair was her crown jewel. It marked her as a Blossom, and solidified her status as an heiress.

Things had changed since the days her mother would pull an ornate silver hairbrush through her curls. Her greatest pride had turned into her deepest shame. Before, she and Jason would stroll through town like they were royalty, basking in their heritage.

During the months following her father’s death, Cheryl found herself googling how one would go about having their surname legally changed.

She used to be relieved that she would be the last Blossom. When her life ended, so would her family’s legacy. The terror the Blossom’s had spread during their reign would finally cease.

Then Toni came crashing into her life, somehow managing to wade her way through Cheryl’s self loathing and pulled her to the shore. Toni brought back the light in her life and life into her lungs.

Cheryl learned how to breathe again. She learned how to reclaim her pride in herself.

The Blossom’s didn’t have to be over. They simply needed to be reborn, and Cheryl reclaimed her crown from between Toni’s arms.

But how, exactly, is she supposed to maintain her status when her Blossom curls are _frizzing_ because of the goddamn _humidity_?

The rumble from Toni’s chest against Cheryl’s back soothes her rage, but only slightly.

“It’s hardly even noticeable, babe.” Toni whispers into her ear, and Cheryl can imagine the amused smile she must be wearing.  

Cheryl huffs and leans back into Toni sulkily. “ _Hardly_ _noticeable_ is still _noticeable_.”

Veronica’s heels announce her entering the rec room before her voice does.

“What are you two lovebirds whispering about?” Veronica wiggles her eyebrows as she settles into the couch opposite to their shared loveseat.

Cheryl opens her mouth to tell Veronica to _mind her damn business_ , but Toni speaks before she can. 

“Cheryl here is having a minor crisis.” Toni stage whispers.

“It’s more than a _minor crisis_ , TT. My hair is a staple of my _brand_. It’s like Veronica without her pearls, Jughead without that disgusting excuse for a beanie, or Archie without his apple cheeked optimism.”

Veronica tosses Cheryl a wink. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Bombshell. You look as stunning as ever.” 

Toni tightens her grip against Cheryl’s waist. “Watch it, Lodge.”

“Down, girl.” Veronica waves her hand. “I’m a flirt, but we all know where my affections lie.”

“Speaking of my dear cousin,” Cheryl says. “Where is she? I can’t recall the last time I saw her detached from your person.”

“You’re one to talk.” Veronica takes a long sip of her water bottle. “Don’t berate me for being affectionate when you’re curled up in your girlfriend’s lap like a ginger kitten.”

Cheryl feels Toni’s lips press to the top of her head.  

“Guilty as charged.” Toni says smugly.  

“Not that I don’t love your kisses, TT, but the ends of my hair are already _ruined_. I can’t mentally handle the top being less than perfect right now.”

Cheryl lets out an embarrassing yelp when Toni abruptly shifts her to the side of couch so she can reach into her backpack. A pout begins to form on her lips at the loss of contact, but she is pulled back into Toni’s embrace as quickly as she was pushed off.

“There.” Toni says proudly as she fits her knit black beanie onto Cheryl’s head. “The perfect fix for a bad hair day.”

Cheryl turns sideways onto Toni’s lap to give her a soft kiss. “My knight in shining armour.”

They split apart when they hear Veronica’s audible gag, cheeks flaming red.

“Do you two realize how nauseating you are?” Veronica shoots, but her small smile lessens the barb.

“Please.” Cheryl rolls her eyes. “I have still have nightmares over you and Andrews. Was your entire relationship rooted in sex?”

Veronica gives a half shrug. “Basically. I mean, have you seen Archie shirtless? It almost makes up for everything else I had to deal with regarding him.”

Toni shudders from behind Cheryl. Leaning her head back into Toni’s shoulder, the comforting weight of Toni’s hat on her head, Cheryl let herself smile. She’d missed having someone take care of her.

 

**2.**

 

_“My claustrophobia acts up in small houses.”_

That sentence was coming back to haunt her. 

Cheryl sat in the middle of Toni’s faded couch, watching her buzz around the trailer nervously. A mug of hot cocoa sat untouched in between Cheryl’s hands, and the thickest blanket Toni owned was thrown over her lap.

How long would it take the post to deliver a note of apology to Fred Andrews?

It’s funny, in a way. A gang member was Cheryl’s new moral compass. Cheryl cringes internally at the mental image of Toni’s face if she had heard that particular line.

“Do you need anything else? I think my uncle might have a space heater in his room, I can try to sneak-”

“Toni.” Cheryl interrupts, giving her a weak smile. “I’m fine, truly. You don’t need to do all this.”

The couch dips slightly as Toni sits down, adjusting herself to be closer to Cheryl.

“I mean it, Cheryl. Anything you need, I’ll make it happen. Nothing’s off the table.”

Cheryl rests her head on Toni’s shoulder. “All I really want is to sleep.” 

“You must be exhausted.” Toni says in hushed voice as she smooths Cheryl’s hair.

“Lugging around bags of sand for days on end will do that to a girl.”

Cheryl feels Toni tense. A glance to her right reveals Toni’s eyes are closed and her mouth is pulled into a firm line. She listens to Toni take three deep breaths through her nose. 

“Hey,” Cheryl says softly. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

Toni lets out a sharp laugh. “You were being physically abused for a goddamn _week_ and you’re trying to comfort _me_?”

Cheryl’s hand finds Toni’s chin on it’s own accord, and she pulls Toni’s face towards her. “It was hard for you too. I mean, I imagine it was.” Cheryl adds quickly. “I just meant...if the roles  were reversed, and you were the one who pulled a disappearing act...I would have gone a tad insane.”

“ _Insane_ is a good word for it.” Toni whispers.

“But, we’re both here now. We’re together, and stronger than ever. That’s what matters.”  

Cheryl stands up and links her fingers with Toni’s, pulling her up. 

“Here, follow me.” Toni says quietly. “My room is across from my uncle’s. You can borrow some pyjamas.” 

Cheryl says nothing as Toni gently leads her into her little room.

It’s smaller than her closet in Thistlehouse. There is barely enough room to squeeze in a twin bed and a dresser.

The walls are lined with pictures of Toni with various Serpents. Most often Sweet Pea and Fangs, but there are a few faces wearing leather jackets Cheryl doesn’t recognize.

Her heart melts a little when she sees a photo of what has to be a younger Toni grinning from ear to ear at the camera. The picture is all chubby cheeks and missing teeth, and Cheryl has to wonder if it's even  _legal_ for someone to be that cute.

One photo stands out from the rest. It’s the only one placed lower than eye level, positioned low next to the head of the bed. A young couple beams up at Cheryl, both clad in leather jackets, and the woman is holding a small bundle in her arms.

If Toni notices where she’s staring, she doesn’t say anything.

Cheryl’s only been inside this room for a few seconds, but it’s somehow already her favourite place in the world.

“I figure none of my sweatpants will really fit you, but I have some sleep shorts. And this shirt is actually really comfy.” Toni says. She places the two pieces of clothing in Cheryl’s arms.

“Thank you.” Cheryl nods.

Toni turns around respectfully as Cheryl pulls the blouse the nuns gave her off and shrugs on the old _Southside High_ shirt.

“Um.” Cheryl swallows. “I don’t really wear pants to bed.”

Toni’s face tinges pink. “Oh. That’s fine. Cool. Right. Yeah, feel free to...do that.”  

Cheryl feels a small smile tugging at her lips at how flustered Toni looks. She pads to the twin bed and slips under the covers, sighing contently at how Toni's scent fills her nose.

Toni looks at her with such a softness that Cheryl is half convinced there must be someone else in the bed with her.

“You get some sleep, Cher. I’ll only be a few steps away.” Toni assures her, moving towards the doorway. 

Cheryl sits up quickly. “What? Where are you going?” 

“To the couch…?” Toni cocks her head to the side as she speaks.

“No.” Cheryl shakes her head. “Please.” Her voice grows smaller. “Please, stay with me. I don’t want to be alone.”

Toni is at Cheryl’s side in a second, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Of course I’ll stay. Just give me a moment.”

Cheryl doesn’t look away when Toni strips off her shirt and pulls on a tank top with a pair of loose flannel pants.

The lamp gives a small click before the lights flicker out, and Cheryl feels rather than sees Toni climb into the twin bed with her.

Toni’s chin settles onto the top of Cheryl’s head, and _Jesus Christ_ , they’re _spooning,_ and it’s so damn  _cheesy_  that Cheryl can’t quite believe it's happening to her.

Everything is _Toni,_  from the trailer to the room to the bed to the shirt Cheryl’s wearing, and most of all to the pink hair spilling over Cheryl’s shoulder.

Toni is so warm behind her, and Cheryl, curled up with a girl in a twin bed in Sunnyside Trailer Park, can’t remember the last time she felt this safe.

 

**3.**

 

He's starting to get on Cheryl’s nerves. 

God, had there really been a time when Cheryl had _enjoyed_ this kind of attention of Reggie Mantle?

Back when Jason was on the football team, Reggie would be around Thornhill all the time, winking at her. A quick punch to the arm and firm glare from Jason was usually enough to keep him at bay.

Cheryl would smirk and teasingly wave whenever she caught him staring. Partially because she enjoyed how purple Jason’s face would turn, and partially because she genuinely liked Reggie’s obvious interest in her.

Of course, she had never been remotely intrigued with Reggie himself, a fact that Reggie apparently had never clued into.

Reggie leans in closer to her, his arm stretched out and trapping her against the wall. His other hand is wrapped around a beer bottle, and he’s giving Cheryl a smile that she’s sure is supposed to be charming.

God, she never should have come to this after party.  

“It’s been so long since we’ve talked, Red.” Reggie says lowly. “It’s a shame, you know, that with everything that happened I don’t have an excuse to come ‘round anymore.”

Cheryl tosses her hair back and doesn’t bother to hide her eye roll. “I’m not interested, Mantle. Why don’t you go find some desperate freshman to pant over?”

Reggie laughs and moves closer, boxing her in fully. “You always loved playing that little hard to get rich bitch act.”

“I would recommend you get the _fuck_ away from her before I do something you’ll regret.”

Cheryl glances behind Reggie’s shoulder and there’s Toni, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

“Relax, Snake.” Reggie snarks. “Why don’t you mind your damn business? We’re trying to have a conversation here.” 

Toni steps up to him, and Reggie backs up slightly.  

“I won’t ask again. Leave. Now.” Toni scowls, looking every bit the intimidating gang member.

Reggie glances back and forth between Toni and Cheryl, deflating.

“Fine. It’s not even worth it.” Reggie mumbles. He slinks off into the crowd, no doubt to nurse his wounds by the liquor table.

Toni glares at his retreating figure, and Cheryl can’t help but giggle.

“Something funny?” Toni asks, looking disgruntled. 

“You are.” Cheryl teases. “You’re cute when you get jealous. I didn’t think you were the type to.”

Toni whips her head toward Cheryl. “I am not _jealous_. I just don’t like seeing that asshole salivate all over you. What if we can’t get the drool out?”

Cheryl shakes her head, still amused, and wraps her arms around Toni’s waist.

“You’re so adorable.” Cheryl says.

Toni studies her silently. A beat passes, and Cheryl raises an eyebrow in question.

“Are you cold?” Toni asks. “That shirt looks pretty thin." 

“...No?” Cheryl furrows her eyebrows. “Why would you think that?”

But Toni is already shrugging out of her Serpent Jacket. She wraps it around Cheryl’s shoulders, tugging the lapels firmly.

“There.” Toni nods approvingly. “Better.”

Cheryl can’t deny the warmth that floods her body at the feeling of Toni’s jacket around her, but she knows that it’s not an entirely innocent gesture. 

“Possessive, much?” Cheryl jabs, but she lets out a smile anyway. “You’re being ridiculous. And here I was worried that I was the clingy one.”

Toni pouts. “I’m not _clingy_. I’m just a little bit...territorial. You’re _my_ girlfriend. I don’t like watching people try to threaten that.”

“I know baby, I’m just teasing. I’m actually a little relieved I’m not the only one who can get like this.”

Toni kisses Cheryl’s forehead gently, and Cheryl melts into the touch. “I’m not usually like this. It’s actually pretty frustrating. I’ve always been the one with a level head.”

“So I guess you could say the way you feel about me is unprecedented?” Cheryl digs.

“Yeah. It is.”

 

 **(+1)**  

 

“So damn extra.” Toni whispers.

 Her thumb rubs reverently across the collar of the red leather jacket that Cheryl is wearing like a second skin.

 “I’m a Serpent, Toni, officially. But I’m also a Blossom. That’s part of me too, and despite my families sins, I’m going to be just as damn proud of that title as well.”  
  
“I’m proud of you, baby.” Toni says. “Prouder than I’ve ever been of anybody.”

 Cheryl’s heart _swells_ at the declaration.

“I was worried, you know, when you asked me about joining.” Toni admits. “I was scared you were doing it for me. If you were going to join the Serpents, I wanted it to be for _you_ , not for anyone else.”  

“And it is. Not that I didn’t harbour a tremendous desire to be a part of your family, but this is for me. Completely. I want to be part of something bigger than myself, bigger than my family’s legacy. It just so happens that the person I care about the most is also a part of that something.”

 Toni smiles, eyes tender. “I know. I knew the moment you told me what you wanted for your jacket.”

“I’m still _Cheryl Blossom_. I just happen to belong to something, and _someone_ , now.”

Toni laughs in disbelief. “Cheryl Bombshell, a Southside Serpent. Who would have thought?” 

She plays with the lapel of the cherry red jacket, and Cheryl watches with an indiscernible look on her face. 

“You can try it on, if you want.”

Toni looks up at Cheryl in surprise.

“I mean it.” Cheryl assures, pulling the jacket off her shoulders and placing it in Toni’s arms. “I think it’s something I’d like to see.”

Toni pulls on the jacket slowly, savouring the way it’s already somehow infused with Cheryl’s vanilla scent. 

She looks to the mirror in their shared room in Thistlehouse and is surprised at the sight. The jacket and the symbol stitched on it is so very familiar, but it also feels foreign. Unique. 

Toni has been wearing Serpent jackets since she was fourteen, but this is the first time she’s felt _regal_ with one on.

“I was right.” Cheryl’s voice is thick. “ I like it.”

The look in Cheryl’s eyes is unmistakable, and Toni feels a cheshire grin stretch across her face.

“You know what I think?” Toni begins to stalk towards Cheryl predatorily. She backs them up until Cheryl’s knees hit the edge of the bed. “I think you might like it even better if it was on the floor.”

“Good _God_ , that was cheesy. Has that line _ever_ worked?” Cheryl attempts aloofness, but the tremble in her voice betrays her.

“I think it’s about to.” Toni whispers.

They fall back, and minutes later Cheryl finds that Toni was right, she _does_ like that red jacket better on the floor.


End file.
